


Sleeping With The Enemy

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Poison Ivy and Bane once had the perfect relationship, but now it has ended with a sour note. This is due to a crush Bane has on Raven.Ivy discovers that Beast Boy has a crush on her, and to soothe her pain, she decides to seduce him.Meanwhile, Bane decides to seduce Raven.Could Ivy and Bane start to have relationships with Beast Boy and Raven?





	Sleeping With The Enemy

SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY

For a while, Poison Ivy and Bane had the perfect relationship. Both of them were fueled by poison, they had these beautiful sculpted bodies, and besides, Poison Ivy couldn’t kiss a man without poisoning him. 

However, their relationship had turned sour, because Bane had a massive crush on Raven. 

He would spend hours looking up Raven’s Twitter and Instagram. 

Ivy even caught Bane masturbating to photos of Raven.

Worse, of all, when they had sex, Bane would call Ivy “Raven” by accident. 

One night, Bane and Ivy had a massive row:

“Bane, you are OBSESSED with Raven! You’re too old for her!”

“No, I am not! I am 27! She is 19! I’m not that old!”

“Are you bored with me, Bane? Is that it? You’ll never screw Raven, EVER!”

They went on and on and on, until……

“Bane, I can’t do this anymore! It’s over!”

Bane just looked at Ivy, hurt. But tried not to show it.

“Fine.”

  
  
  
  
  


That night, Ivy had to leave Gotham. 

She moved to a nearby city. Anywhere away from Bane is good, no matter where it was.

One depressing night, she decided to look up her criminal friends’ Twitter accounts. She got so bored, she even decided to look up the Teen Titans’ accounts for a bit of fun. She picked Beast Boy’s account and saw an interesting conversation:

Beast Boy and Speedy were having a conversation about how was hotter:

“Dude, whose hotter?” asked Speedy. “Catwoman or Poison Ivy?”

Beast Boy Tweeted back “POISON IVY DEFFFINLY (he misspelled ‘Definitely’) She’s a vegetarian, she dressed in green and is SUPER SEXXXXXYYYYYYY!!!! Just like me!”

Ivy thought about this. She was touched.

Then she had a great idea of how to soothe the pain of her breakup:

She was going to seduce Beast Boy.

  
  
  
  
  


To get the Titans’ attention, Ivy would sell drugs on a street not too far away from Titans Tower. She grew her own poppies, cannabis, cocaine and the like, and would sell them.

Ivy was dressed in a sexy tight green dress and high heels, and was selling bags of coke to some junkies. Just then, the Titans arrived.

“Sorry junkies, but Ivy’s closed,” said Robin.

“Hello Titans,” greeted Ivy. “Hi, Beast Boy.”

Beast Boy waved hello to her and was really giddy.

Ivy then threw out some seeds and they hit the ground. The seeds then grew into vicious plant monsters.

“TITANS GO!”

The Titans began to fight off the plant monsters, but none of them attacked Beast Boy. The changeling was puzzled. Then he saw Ivy seductively glaring at him through the opening of an alleyway.

“Come and get me, Beast Boy,” she purred.

Then she left and Beast Boy followed her.

He made to the end of the alleyway where Ivy was standing there right in front of him.

“I got one question for you, Beast Boy,” she began as started to take off her dress.

“See anything you like?” she asked him as she let the dress slip down to the ground.

Beast Boy’s jaw dropped open as Ivy just stood in front of him stark naked. She placed her hand on her hip and gave Beast Boy the sexiest look.

Beast Boy began to drool and a massive bulge stuck out of his pants. 

He stared at Ivy for 5 minutes and then took out his phone.

“Do you mind?” he asked her.

“Not at all,” Ivy replied. 

Beast Boy then began to take photos of her naked body. And she gave the sexiest poses. For Beast Boy, it was a dream come true.

Just then, Starfire’s beam hit the wall behind Ivy. 

“That’s my cue,” said Ivy as she pulled her dress back on. “Later, Beast Boy.”

She snapped her fingers and a manhole cover burst open to reveal a giant Venus fly trap. Ivy got inside the plant’s mouth and it took her away into the sewers.

Beast Boy was angry at Starfire.

“Thanks a lot, Star!”

He stomped past the confused alien.

“What are you blaming her for?” Raven asked him. “You’re the one who let her get away….”

“SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!” Beast Boy snapped at her.

There was silence. 

The Titans looked at Beast Boy with shock.

“WHAT?” he asked.

  
  
  


Nobody said anything when they arrived back at the Tower. Beast Boy locked himself in his room and looked at the naked photos of Ivy on his phone. 

He grinned. These photos were super hot. He then got out a box of tissues and lotion for a good night in.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Raven was still angry at Beast Boy for calling her a bitch. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” he said to her. “I was angry at myself for not stopping Ivy in time.”

“Mmm,” replied Raven with no forgiveness whatsoever. 

The other Titans were on her side too.

“Man, screw you guys!” snapped Beast Boy as he stormed back into his room.

He looked at the photos of Ivy again.

“These guys hate me, but you actually like me, Ivy. I would love to run away with you. Get away from this Hellhole.”

  
  
  


Raven was in her room writing an angry rant about Beast Boy on Twitter:

“He can be such an asshole at times!”

Then she got a Tweet from Bane:

“You poor thing, I’ll never be like that to you.”

Raven was confused.

_Why would Bane Tweet me?_ She thought. _Could be a troll._

“Thank you Mr Troll pretending to be Bane,” she wrote back.

“LOL! I am not a troll!” Bane Tweeted back. “If you want proof, come meet me at ‘Ey Up’s’ tonight.”

Raven thought about it and accepted. 

That night, she left the Tower and went to the British Themed pub ‘Ey Up’s’, which is a Yorkshire slang for ‘C’mon’.

And there was Bane.

“Hi, Raven,” he greeted.

“Hi, Bane,” she greeted back.

They ordered drinks and began to get to know each other.

“You are my favourite Titan,” said Bane. “You’re sarcastic, witty, beautiful, sexy and I hope this doesn’t offend you, but you have great legs.”

“Thank you,” replied Raven. “I’m very proud of them.”

“You’re curvy like Mary Elizabeth Winstead,” said Bane. 

  
  


Later that night, they bantered and drank even more. Bane was laughing at a story Raven was telling about Beast Boy.

“And then he says ‘George Washington fought in Pearl Harbour’.”

Bane laughed even more.

“Oh he is such an idiot!”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” replied Raven.

She couldn’t help but notice Bane’s incredible muscles.

“Erm, could I stay at your place tonight?” asked Raven.

Bane smiled.

  
  
  
  


At his apartment, Bane and Raven began to take off their clothes. Then they were both naked, and began to make out. Raven touched his buff chest, and Bane stroked her sexy thighs. Their naked selves got on the bed and did it.

The next morning, Raven went back to Titans Tower in a good mood. But Robin was not happy.

All over social media, there was a Selfie that Bane took of him and Raven, whilst she slept. 

“What is going on?” Robin asked her.

Raven sighed.

“I did Bane last night.”

“Why?” asked Cyborg.

“Because he has a crush on me,” answered Raven. “Just like the way Beast Boy has a crush on Poison Ivy.”

“How did you know?” asked Beast Boy.

“Because you wrote how you met Ivy in the alley way on Twitter,” replied Raven.

“Naked,” replied Cyborg.

Starfire looked worried.

“Does this mean Raven and Beast Boy will leave the Titans and join the criminals?”

She, Robin and Cyborg looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

“I dunno,” Raven replied as she went to her room.

Beast Boy went to his room as well.

The other Titans looked at each other in despair. 

  
  
  
  
  


In his room, Beast Boy was looking up Poison Ivy’s Twitter page. He Tweeted “Hi Ivy, could we meat (again misspelling ‘meet’) somewhere.”

Just then, Ivy Tweeted back “Sure, meet me at the Longfield Hotel, I am staying there.”

So Beast Boy went to the hotel and met Ivy at reception. She looked just as beautiful as ever and she was wearing that green dress and high heels again.

They went up to her room and then faced each other.

“Are you ready?” she asked him.

Beast Boy nodded and began to take his clothes off.

“And since you are able to turn into poisonous animals like cobras and scorpions, you have venom in you already,” explained Ivy as she undressed. “So if I kissed you, you won’t die.”

The two of them were now naked and looked at each other. Beast Boy’s heart was pounding.

Ivy walked over and took Beast Boy’s hands, and put them on her hips. 

All the blood in Beast Boy’s body was running downwards.

Ivy was impressed by his size.

Then they kissed.

They kissed for a VERY long time.

Then they got on the bed and went at it.

Beast Boy stroked Ivy’s hair and her breasts, Ivy stroked Beast Boy’s chest.

This was the greatest moment of Beast Boy’s life.

When it was over, the naked couple laid in bed and looked at each other.

“You are my favourite Titan,” said Ivy. “You’re funny, you’re cute, you’re able to turn into any animal, plus you’re green and vegetarian like me.”

“And you were always one of my favourite villainessessessess,” replied Beast Boy, still trying to pronounce the correct term. “You’re smart, interesting, incredibly sexy…..”

“More sexier than Catwoman?” asked Ivy. 

“Way more,” said Beast Boy.

“We don’t we run away together?” suggested Ivy. 

“Excuse me?” asked Beast Boy.

“You and I, run away, to maybe South America or somewhere,” said Ivy. “We can leave all of this crime fighting forever and have a normal life. Think of how beautiful our children would be.”

Beast Boy looked at her and then came to a suggestion.

“Ivy, I like you, but I can’t do this.”

Ivy looked at him and understood.

“I see,” she replied. “You’re a Titan and have a job to do. It won’t work out between us.”

“Please don’t be mad,” said Beast Boy.

“I’m not mad,” replied Ivy. “You’re right. I just need some time by myself, until I’m ready to find a new man. But you will always be my favourite Titan.”

“You will always be the sexiest villainessess in my book,” said Beast Boy, still mispronouncing the word. 

He got up and put his clothes back on.

“Goodbye, Ivy,” he said.

“Goodbye Beast Boy,” replied Ivy.

Beast Boy then left the room and left behind Ivy who was in deep thought.

  
  
  
  
  


Back at the Tower, Robin was on the phone to Bruce Wayne:

“And now Beast Boy is seeing Poison Ivy of all people,” he told him. “Tell me, when you were going out with Selina Kyle…..”

Then Beast Boy exited the elevator with a serious look on his face.

“Bruce I gotta call you back,” said Robin as he hung up. 

The other Titans looked at Beast Boy.

“Well, are you leaving the Titans?” Cyborg asked him.

“Well, I met Ivy, we did it, but I turned down her offer to be with her,” said Beast Boy.

Starfire gave a sigh of relief.

“The Titans will never end.”

“But what about Bane?” Beast Boy asked Raven.

Raven thought about it.

“I’ll Tweet him.”

In her room, Raven Tweeted Bane:

“Bane, you have a great personality and a great body, but it just won’t work between us. I’m a Titan and you’re a criminal. I’m sorry. But I wish you the very best and hope you find someone soon. You have my love.”

Bane Tweeted back:

“I understand. But you will always be my favourite Titan, forever. I love you Raven. I wish you the best as well. Adieu, my sexy demon friend.”

And that was that.

Raven felt better.

The Titans will be together for a very long time.

By the way, Beast Boy and Raven still kept the naked photos of Ivy and Bane for a nice night in, if you follow me.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Ivy went to Columbia for a nice get away, and Bane went to South Africa for one as well.

Will Ivy and Bane find someone else?

Who knows.

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
